


Doctor Knows Best

by SohlOrchid



Category: Ripper Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SohlOrchid/pseuds/SohlOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers!  You have been warned.  Takes place just after S2:E2.</p><p>Dr. Frederick Treves' protegee has suspicions about a patient's death, and Dr. Olivia Luca will not be ignored!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Knows Best

"Doctor, do you have a moment?"

"Of course.  Come in."

Olivia did as she was bid and slipped into the office, closing the door behind her.  She claimed a seat before the desk and smoothed her trousers.  It was unbecoming for a woman of early twenties to wear such a garment, but most times it was overlooked.  Because it was even more unbecoming of a woman to hold the position she claimed.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Luca?"

"I..." Olivia looked up to the older surgeon.  "I'm very sorry about Mr. Merrick, Doctor Treves."

Frederick dipped his head.  He wasn't a man to fidget, but Olivia possessed an intense gaze.  It suited her well in their profession and against anyone suspecting her of sub-par performance, but it was very disconcerting when she meant to stress emotions.

"Yes, thank you," he said.  "It was quite a surprise."

Olivia's dark eyebrows pinched together.  "I only find it odd he reclined without support."

"How do you mean?  He...He was out in the city.  Laughed at and mobbed.  He likely would have been dealt a blow if not for your Constable Flight.  I imagine he only wished to be like everyone else."

The young woman nodded.  "Yes, but to die on the eve he presented a damning testimony to Inspector Reid?"

Now Frederick's brow narrowed down.  "What do you mean?"

"Were you told as to _why_ Mr. Merrick left the hospital?  No, you wouldn't have been."  There was a little kept secret of the growing animosity between Dr. Treves and D.I. Reid.  "He was searching for the inspector.  Albert took him to Reid, and after a brilliant display of courage and the rescue of the missing baby, Mr. Merrick informed Inspector Reid that he witnessed Inspector Shine _murder your_ patient, Sergeant Linklater."

Frederick's expression went from dark to blank.  His features smoothed into the openness of surprise as he stared at his protégée.  "Olivia."  His voice was thick and muted.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  "Doctor, even if this were true, which I do not for one moment believe it to be, what proof do we have?  Mr. Merrick _did_ die of asphyxiation.  I believe you've been spending too much time with Constable Flight."  Which was a cruel thing to say.  Frederick did not necessarily approve of Olivia's approaching union to Albert, as he thought she to be marrying down, but he never openly expressed it.  A jib for a jab, he supposed.  Olivia wielded words as well as a scalpel, and her bold reminders of which men had been his patients rubbed his nerves raw.  As if he would forget!  "What proof would you have to hurl accusations at a decorated officer of the law?  Furthermore, I have presented my findings of Detective Sergeant Linklater's death as a result of his sustained injuries."

Olivia set her jaw.  "I see.  Forgive me my presumptions, Doctor.  I only thought it suspicious two men under our care both died in the night after visits from both Inspector Reid and Inspector Shine."  There, that ought to remind Frederick she had invested just as much as he.

Fredrick smoothed his mustache.  "From both inspectors?"

"Yes.  Obviously Reid was investigating Linklater's fall, and Linklater was Shine's man.  And I understand why Reid would visit Joseph.  Despite what you may think they were friends.  Yet I've never heard word of Inspector Shine's _compassion._   Why did _he_ visit Mr. Merrick?"

Dr. Treves had no answer.

"Unless," apparently Olivia did, "Mr. Merrick had witnessed something.  Something that could threaten Inspector Shine."

The older doctor leaned back in his seat, the wood creaking.  He sat still and the lines on his face deepened into a scowl.  "Olivia, your imagination is rampant."  And he caught sight of the expressions of shock and frustration that flittered across her face.  "As is your curiosity," he persisted.  "Although, both are healthy qualities in our field of work.  I would only caution you to tread carefully.  If what you say is true," and he didn't brush aside the pieces so easily this time, "than I imagine a particular inspector would search out for the person revealing it.  Who have you told?"

"No one," Olivia confessed.  "I thought you should know first."

"Why?" asked Frederick.  "Why not Reid or Flight?"

"I plan to inform them both, but Shine made a grievous error.  He murdered _our_ patients in _our_ hospital."

"That he did," Frederick agreed.  He cleared his throat quickly once more.  "That he _might_ have.  Either way, I do not intend to allow either inspector free reign in these halls for quite some time.  But be careful, Olivia.  If Jebediah Shine discovers you are responsible for bring further of Reid's attention to him I doubt you will be very safe.  Here or otherwise."

"I do not plan to bring attention to myself," Olivia answered.  "It would not be such a leap to imagine Inspector Reid dreamed this fanatical linking on his own."  She stood and tugged the hem of her black vest into place at her waist.  Then she turned to the door and laid her hand upon its knob.  As an afterthought, she added, looking back at him, "Although, if I do find myself under Shine's scrutiny, he will find I am not such easy prey."

Frederick grinned and waved her out.  The young woman left, the door clicking closed behind her.  Yet even with her physical absence it felt as if she remained.  Perhaps it was only his worry at her suspicions, now made his, but Frederick liked to think it more.  Olivia Luca was a force.  Bright.  Determined.  Ready to stake her claim on the world.  She would make a fine doctor, and a frightful enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> I only just started watching Ripper Street. Came in at the beginning of Season 2 and just found out Season 1 is on Netflix. (Thank you Netflix!) So I'll be catching up with the characters. Also, I'm aware women were not doctors during the time period the show takes place. So if that's your critique you can leave it at the curb, thanks. Others are welcome, though. But I've also seen Dracula and the prejudice a young, woman doctor faces makes for a nice spice of drama.


End file.
